Gemini
by Kuroka
Summary: "Ano nee, Kariya. Kenapa ya Castor dan Pollux itu sering disebut-sebut sebagai anak kembar…? Padahal kan mereka berdua sama sekali bukan anak kembar…" Kariya bergumam kecil sebelum Ia menjawab pertanyaan Masaki. "Hmm… Sebab mereka berdua selalu bersama-sama dan tidak terpisahkan," —Kariya/Masaki—


******Disclaimer:**

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Warning:**

Kariya/Masaki! Sho-ai, aneh, gaje, abal, typo, OOC parah, _twincest, _AU, fanon, bahasa tidak senonoh, genre gak konsisten, dst.

**Important Note:**

...Semula saya pengen masukin fic ini ke Drabble aja (soalnya isinya memang penuh dengan kecacatan tingkat tinggi), cuma karena saya lagi sayang-sayangnyaaaaa sama OTP _nggilani_ ini, makanya saya memutuskan untuk dipisahkan saja menjadi sebuah oneshot spesial. #eaah

Oleh karena itu, saya udah gak mau peduli lagi sama apa kata orang, pokoknya aku nulis fic ini buat aku sendiri dan... yah; anggap saja ini sebagai _birthday fic_, ya... **Aderu**. XD (_Thanks for telling me about that! And sorry for took a really really long time; it has been 2 weeks, I believe..?_)

Btw, khusus bagian dengan format full dialog, buat yang dimiringin itu semacam gumaman atau ucapan dalam hati, yang jelas bukan diucapkan secara langsung (pengecualian khusus untuk bagian yang paling terakhir karena saya memang sengaja meng-_italic-_kan semuanyaaa~ 8D).

...Kemudian fanfic ini nggak seluruhnya murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri, soalnya ada juga yang terinspirasi dari komik dan literatur dari internet. Wkwkwk. #jadi semacam mengutip gitu deh

Baiklah; _enough for the rambles, _saya izin undur diri dulu. Dah~!

* * *

.

.**  
**

_**-Antipode-**_

Kariya dan Masaki adalah sepasang anak kembar identik. Keduanya memiliki bentuk wajah dan rupa yang begitu serupa, sampai-sampai mereka berdua sangat sulit untuk dibedakan. Akan tetapi, keduanya memiliki sifat, kepribadian, serta selera yang sangat berlawanan.

Kariya, sang kakak, adalah seorang _introvert_ yang sangat tertutup. Sementara itu adiknya, Masaki, adalah seorang _extrovert_ yang begitu terbuka (hampir) kepada semua orang.

Kariya menyukai makanan pedas, Masaki menyukai makanan manis.

Kariya menyukai _espresso_, Masaki menyukai _strawberry milkshake_.

Kariya menyukai warna gelap, Masaki menyukai warna cerah.

Meski keduanya sangat berlawanan, akan tetapi, justru perbedaan itulah yang membuat keduanya dapat saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

.

.

* * *

**Gemini**

—latin for "twins," the third astrological sign in the zodiac**—**

* * *

_**-Bedtime-**_

"…Kariya,"

"Ada apa, Masaki?"

"Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi tolong temani aku sampai aku bisa tidur, ya..?"

"…Haah. Apa boleh buat kalau begitu…"

"Hore...!"

_"Dasar, kau ini…"_

"_Nee, nee_, Kariya, Kariya~!"

"..Ya?"

"Tolong usap kepalaku juga, ya..? Supaya aku bisa cepat tidur~!"

"…_Kau ini… _Haah, baiklah, baiklah…"

"Hehehe, _oyasumi_, Kariya…"

"_Oyasuminasai,_ Masaki…"

"_Oyasumitte itte?_"

"…_Oyasumi,_"

"_Oyasuminasai…_"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Kariya?"

"…"

"Kariya…?"

"…Zzz…"

"…Puh; Kariya, Kariya. Aku yang minta ditemani tidur, tetapi malah kau yang jadi ditemani dan diusap kepalanya olehku…"

"Zzz…. Shhhh…"

"…_Hehe, ternyata wajah tidurmu manis juga, ya. Oyasumi, Kariya. Mimpi yang indah,"_

_(—chu! )_

* * *

_**-Confession-**_

Masaki berdiri mantap di atas sebuah panggung di aula sekolah. Di tangannya tersemat sebuah _mic_ yang sudah _standby_ dalam keadaan menyala.

[Volume: Max]

_Ngiing—_

"…_.KARIYAAA…!"_

Orang yang barusan disebut namanya (lewat pengeras suara) segera bergidik seketika. Sementara itu, siswa-siswi yang lain yang ada di areal aula menengok (kebingungan) ke arah sumber suara.

"_Listen it with your f**king ears…!" _ucap Masaki secara jelas di depan _mic yan_g Ia pegang; _"KARIYAAA….! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I COULD DIE…! GO OUT WITH ME, YOU BAS**RD…!" _ Masaki berteriak secara lantang di atas panggung tersebut.

Siswa-siswi yang mendengar adegan pernyataan cinta antara saudara kembar kandung yang satu ini menunjukkan reaksi yang bermacam-macam. Ada yang bingung karena sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan_—_bahasa Inggris—yang barusan Masaki ucapkan, ada pula mereka yang hanya mengerti di bagian _"I love you"_nya saja lalu ber_"aww!" _ria, ada juga yang berseru sambil bersiul-siul menggoda, ada yang menganga, dan ada juga sekelompok _fujoshi_ yang mengalami gejala pusing-pusing, demam, kesulitan bernapas, dan lemas seketika karena tak menyangka akan menyaksikan _hints _(yang sangat berharga) secara _live_ dan tak terduga itu.

Sementara itu, orang yang barusan mendapat pernyataan cinta hanya mampu diam, membisu, membatu, membeku, memaku, dan _'mem-mem'_ yang lainnya di tempat.

"…_DARI MANA KAU BELAJAR KATA-KATA SEPERTI ITU, MASAKI…?!"_ jeritnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Dari mana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu, Masaki…?" pada akhirnya Kariya bisa melontarkan pertanyaan itu kepada Masaki dalam suatu kesempatan.

"Ehehe, aku baca dari komik~" jawab Masaki jujur dengan logat dan wajah yang inosen.

Kariya membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

* * *

_**-Denial-**_

"…Kariya~"

"..Hm?"

"Gendong~"

"...Apa..?"

"Ge...n...do...ng...~"

"…Aku tidak salah dengar, kan, Masaki…?"

"Humph; jadi Kariya tidak mau…?"

"B-bukannya begitu, tapi…."

"Tapi…?"

"...Hhh, baiklah... kau menang."

"_YEAAAH~! KARIYAAA~ I LOVE YOU...!_ "

"D-DIAM, MASAKI..! JANGAN TERIAK KERAS-KERAS..! _Ukh…_"

"Nyehehe; tapi kamu suka, kan..?"

"K-kubilang diam ya diam..!"

"…Ih, ternyata Kariya _tsundere_, ya."

"Bukan…!"

"..Tuh, kan."

_"AKU TIDAK TSUNDEREEE…!"_

* * *

_**-Endearing-**_

Masaki merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput hijau yang lembut. Sepasang manik seteduh rembulan miliknya menatap bintik-bintik cahaya di langit yang membentuk rangkaian konstelasi.

"_Ano nee_, Kariya. Kenapa ya Castor dan Pollux itu sering disebut-sebut sebagai anak kembar…? Padahal kan mereka berdua sama sekali bukan anak kembar…" tutur Masaki sambil memutarkan jari terlunjuknya yang terangkat ke arah langit dan menggambar sebuah lingkaran yang tak terlihat di udara.

"Hmm…" Kariya bergumam kecil sebelum Ia menjawab pertanyaan Masaki. "…Sebab mereka berdua selalu bersama-sama dan tidak terpisahkan," jawab Kariya sekenanya.

Masaki bergumam "_Oh…"_ pelan seraya kembali meletakkan tangannya yang barusan terangkat di atas perutnya.

Senyap merayap di antara keduanya hingga terdengar Masaki kembali membuka mulutnya.

"…Tetapi, bukankah menurut cerita, Castor meninggal dunia terlebih dahulu?"

Saat itu juga Kariya terhenyak ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang lolos dari bibir Masaki.

_Benar juga._

Memang dikisahkan bahwa kebersamaan si 'kembar' Pollux dan Castor ini harus berakhir ketika Castor yang hanya manusia biasa—bukan keturunan dewa—meninggal dunia dalam sebuah peperangan.

Hal ini membuat sang saudara yang ditinggalkan, Pollux, merasa sangat sedih dan kehilangan. Pollux, yang selama hidupnya hampir selalu dihabiskan bersama dengan Castor, tak ingin hidup tanpa saudara kembarnya tersebut. Namun apa daya, Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebab Ia tidak bisa mati karena Ia keturunan dewa.

Akhirnya, Pollux menghampiri ayahnya, Zeus, untuk memohon bantuan darinya. Pollux memohon kepada ayahnya supaya Ia bisa kembali bersama dengan Castor.

Sang ayah, Zeus, tidak ingin Pollux ikut mati bersama Castor. Akhirnya Ia menganugerahkan keabadian kepada Castor, sehingga Pollux dan Castor pun dapat hidup bersama lagi.

Pada akhirnya, Castor dan Pollux pun hidup bersama sebagai konstelasi Gemini—rasi bintang "si kembar" yang merupakan bagian dari langit musim dingin, terletak di sebelah selatan Monoceros dan Canis Minor.

Kariya termenung cukup lama hingga Masaki menyadarkannya dengan suaranya.

"_Nee, _Kariya. Kita juga akan selalu bersama-sama, kan…?" tanya Masaki pada Kariya sambil menatap mata kembarannya itu.

Sepasang iris sewarna rembulan itu bertemu untuk saling menyelami satu sama lain.

Angin malam yang dingin dan lembut menerpa kedua wajah mereka, membelai rambut keduanya dan menggelitik pipi-pipi pasangan kembar ini.

Temaram sang rembulan menyiram tubuh Kariya dengan cahayanya yang berwarna kekuningan. Ia tersenyum lembut pada sosok identik yang berada di hadapannya (dan sedang menunggu jawaban darinya), seolah-olah sedang berhadapan dengan sebuah cermin yang merefleksikan bayangan dirinya.

"…Ya, kita akan selalu bersama-sama. Seperti Pollux dan Castor—_bahkan lebih dari itu,_" bisik Kariya pelan seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Masaki, kemudian memeluk tubuhnya dengan hangat.

Masaki membalas pelukan Kariya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Kariya.

"…Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

Keduanya menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir.

* * *

_**-Farewell-**_

"_KARIYA, AWAS….!"_

_"Agh__**—**__!__"_

_(__**—**__BRAK!)_

_"….MASAKIIIIII...!"__.__.__._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_"...Hh..Ka..ri..ya... Hhh... kau...tidak..apa...apa...?"_

_"...Shh, jangan bicara dulu..."_

_"...Syu...kur...la...hh...hhh..."_

_"Masaki...! Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi ambulans akan segera tiba...! Tetaplah di sini bersamaku...!"_

_"...Hhh... ..Ja...ngan...kha...wa...tir...hh... ...A..ku... aku...akan... selalu...ber...sam..a..mu... hh,"_

_(Bruk__**—**)_

_"...Ma..sa...ki...?"_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

_**…****The End?**_

* * *

**Lalalili Author:**

Apa ini?

Apa-apaan itu Kariya/Masaki?

Kok _bisa ada_ pairing macam ini, sih...?

Hahahah; kalo soal ini, itu murni karena kedodolan dari saya, gara-garanya pada suatu ketika saat sedang kuliah Kli***ologi, saya bosen terus doodle Masaki, cuma karena ga bisa gambar matanya dengan simetris, akhirnya saya akalin dengan gambarin dia pake eyepatch; terus saya jadi keinget sama si Wanijima Akito-Agito itu lho, yo weis saya gambar satu lagi Masaki (yang bentuk matanya beda sama gambar Masaki yang pertama), dan tarara~ Jadilah Masaki versi Agito/Akito.

Rupanya dari yang awalnya iseng-iseng, saya jadi ketagihan _sorangan_ terusnya jadi keseringan gambar 'mereka' berdua**—**lantas saya akhrinya mulai ngeship pairing ajaib ini juga. X)) Hanya saja masalahnya ada pada nama, karena ga kepikiran yang lain, akhirnya saya nyebut yang seme itu Kariya (pokoknya yang mukanya licik itu lho) dan yang uke itu Masaki (yang mukanya so _"auuu-unyuuuu-uguuu-umuuu-kyawaiiii-hauuung" _itu lho~).

Lalu yang paling penting, soal karakterisasi.

ADUH SUMPAH MASBROW; saya paling ga jago soal IC, makanya Kariya sama Masaki di sini beda zauuuuuuuh banget sama yang ada di canon. Sifat mereka berdua di sini sungguh-sungguh berasal dari imajinasi tak bertanggung jawab milik saya.

(Lihat saja si Abang Genda; dia salah satu korban _abuse_ dan _mal karakterisasi_ yang saya hasilkan, sehingga image-nya sekarang udah bener-bener beda di mata anak-anak. "OTL #ampun Bang Gen)

Padahal bener juga kata **Dika **kalo KariMasa itu chemistry-nya bisa kaya AtsuShirou; kan Kariya itu itu agak licik dan nakal, jadinya jarang punya temen. Nah, Masaki kadang2 muncul untuk mengubah impresi orang2 tentang Kariya~ #copas

Tapi saya nggak bisa bikin yang kaya begituuu sungguh...! 8'( Dewa IC nggak pernah bernaung di atas kepala saya; justru saya selalu _ditempelin_ sama jin OOC mulu, makanya rata-rata fic yang saya buat itu karakterisasinya pada 'Dari Sabang Sampai Merauke' semua. D'X) Maka dari itu, di tangan saya Kariya-nya malah jadi seorang seme pasrah yang... dewasa (?), sedangkan Masaki jadi uke agresif yang... selain kekanak-kanakan juga (cukup) _sinting _(dalam artian dia terlalu berani melakukan hal-hal yang gila tanpa pikir panjang terlebih... dahulu.)

*sigh*

Namun sesungguhnya entah mengapa di mata saya, Kariya dan Masaki yang seperti ini... seolah-olah sebetulnya Kariya adalah sosok berwajah setan berhati malaikat, sedangkan Masaki adalah sosok berwajah malaikan berhati setan.

(Jadi di sini semacam tukang _troll_ yang sesungguhnya adalah Masaki. Tapi karena sikapnya yang terlalu imut, dia jadi gak keliatan nge_troll_ sama sekali. :v)

.

.

_...ASDFGHJKL INI SAYA NULIS APAAN LAGI, SIH...?! _"OTL

Ugh; pokoknya cuma itu aja deh yang pengen saya katakan. Maaf kalo kesannya curcol banget~

Baiklah dadah yah~


End file.
